The Essence Of Completion
by Black Witch Cat
Summary: 'You feel it too, don't you? The feeling of wanting to be closer.' He said in a quiet voice. Her silence was all the answer he needed. AU. Rated T for swearing among other things. Action-Romance along with supernatural.
1. Prologue : The Start

**I solemnly swear I'm up to no good but I _will _complete this story no matter what, rest assured. :****)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

Prologue : The Start

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. - **James Baldwin**"_

_._

_._

_._

It was a fine day.

That's what Sasuke Uchiha thought anyway.

On the rare occasion that people such as him were to think that, then it was definitely not considered a "good day" from a normal person's point of view. Yes, Sasuke could hardly be considered normal. His sadistic and terrifying disposition made "normal" people's blood curdle. At least that is what Sasuke defined as normal. But this kind of entertainment was saved for when he was in an especially dark mood. Seeing "normal" people frightened at his feet was trivial fun. But today he was in a good mood. That meant the life of the next normal person was saved.

He allowed himself a dark smirk as he walked past the numerous people on the street who didn't even realize how lucky they were. Unfortunately for poor Sasuke, his smirk caught the attention of the rather large population of female high school students that were walking to the nearby institution. His sharp, aristocratic features with black eyes and hair made him devastatingly handsome. His hair stuck out from the back of his head in an odd combination of bangs which swept across his forehead in the front, but apparently made him all the more attractive to the fairer sex. He was rather unlucky because of his astonishingly good looks. It drew him unwanted attention, something that was bad for someone of his profession. But like every other aspect of life, having good aristocratic looks helped him in intimidation. It was an art highly valued among the people of his line of work. Along with his natural talent and his looks, he was deadly.

He jumped swiftly into a dark alley and onto the pipe lines of a building to hide from the onslaught of stampeding girls. He watched them from the top of the building and found himself wondering how these girls even found the time to pursue useless activities such as being fan girls. However there was one girl that caught his attention. She wasn't in the crowd of fan girls. She was walking towards her school with an expression of disgust profound on her beautiful face. For the first time in his life, Sasuke's eyes widened. It was in realization of the fact that he'd called a member of the opposite sex _beautiful. _He had thought of women, although a selected few, as hot, sexy, appealing but never beautiful.

The girl was definitely beautiful. She was a five-foot-nothing having pink hair that nearly reached her waist and green eyes that shone with emotion, the current one being detestation. Suddenly, he found himself looking directly into her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and he imitated the action.

'She shouldn't be able to see from here. Then how is she…?' He thought as he watched her narrowed eyes and unfriendly expression turn into more of an amused and knowing one.

She _knew_ he was there.

No "normal" human should be able to do that. He continued to watch her until she disappeared behind the gates of school. He wanted to follow but didn't want to risk being found by his second most dangerous enemy, his squadron of _fan girls_. He shrouded himself in darkness, leaving the squealing girls behind. When he reached a building, he saw a flash of pink taunting him on the other side of it. He followed swiftly only to find her giving him a knowing smirk. He was about to lose his patience when she spoke up in an amused tone to no one in particular, as it would seem to a passer-by.

'Don't worry, _only I can see you_.' She said turning around and leaving with a hint of fresh lime dwindling in the air.

Sasuke breathed in her scent and activated his sharingan. His eyes bled red and his enhanced vision searched for some sort of identification. A bold print on one of her books said** "SAKURA HARUNO"**. A not-so-normal girl had the gall _not_ to ogle at him. Sasuke didn't like his fan girls but they satisfied his ego that stood above his head ten feet taller than his height.

The fact that he found a girl that was possibly his love interest was enthralling. And she wasn't _normal._

Sasuke wasn't interested in normal as he was far from normal himself. Did his swiftness signify he was an assassin? Did his inhuman powers prove he was a supernatural being? Did his dangerous nature show he was a part of the mafia?

Pretty obvious, is it not?

The reason for Sasuke's happiness was the completion of five extremely important assassinations of the top drug lords, extra turf which was gained by, of course, killing a few mafia bosses; and his need for blood and for using his powers for the day was satiated. But the constituent that gave him the most happiness was meeting the not-so-normal girl named Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno… pink hair, green eyes, petite, a truckload of sass and attitude it would seem, an intense hate for fan girls and she was _not normal_.

Sasuke smirked. It really was a fine day.

_._

_._

_._

_"Love is now, is always. All that is missing is the coup de grâce — which is called passion. - **Clarice Lispector**"_

* * *

**I'm wondering whether or not to ask for a review because I think I might sound greedy. XD**

**Oh well. Review please. And if you don't like it please do not give a sentence declaring it and instead give me _constructive_ criticism. **

**Excuse the straight forwardness, if I sound rude please understand it wasn't my intention.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter one : The Chase

**HIII GUYSS! **

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I meant to update every weekend, but I couldn't do it this time because of some unforeseen circumstances. I promise I won't disappoint you like I did this time! **

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY REVIEWERS - Kelpiejh, Chachiha and Shewolf1234. You guys are my first ever reviewers!**

**To all the followers and people who made this story their favorite. THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Chase

"_Where there is love, there is no darkness"_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke was at the point of going on a rampage when it was time for Sakura to come out of the school grounds. His frustration was almost palpable as he grew more impatient with every passing minute.

Sasuke was ready to kill by the time she came out with that dratted smirk still etched on her face. Her eyes swiveled to him and she shook her head.

Sasuke's eyes started to glow red as he watched her amused face in anger. What was so funny? How was she able to see him? Why the hell was she so…_not normal?_

She walked down the street and he silently followed her leaping from one building to another but stopped when he saw her slip into a mall and walk into the restroom.

He sighed. Oh well, a little more waiting wouldn't hurt.

Sakura walked out after a few minutes dressed in black jeans and a loose jacket with a black wig donning her head on top which was a roger federer cap.

'A tennis fan and a wig for discretion' Sasuke noted, storing the information for later. 'But why is the discretion needed?'

Sakura walked out onto the street and looked back to check if Sasuke was still following her. She grinned at him impishly and continued down her seemingly _very normal _course.

Sasuke was getting more and more irritated by the second. He was just about ready to go down there and kiss her senseless and take _her _someplace _interesting _instead.

Sasuke stopped for a second. 'Tch. What am I thinking?' He reprimanded himself angrily.

Sasuke followed her with an annoyed huff as she walked into a more shady area of the city which, as he had observed, most normal people avoided.

She seemed to sense his frustration as she took a sudden turn into an alley he knew girls her age should definitely _not _be in. He watched as she confidently walked into a bar as if she were of age.

It was dark, dingy place. Not fit for women, let alone young, beautiful ones like her. He felt a little worry as she sat down in the corner looking like just another quiet, boring customer. Nobody would trouble her now. If they did, he decided, he would take care of them.

He inwardly complemented her perception and watched her closely as she ordered something in a low voice, which would be unidentifiable due to its softness.

She was intelligent and therefore highly capable of taking care of herself, he noted, adding it to the array of observations he had made about her.

When her drink arrived, he watched as she took a dainty sip of it and noted with displeasure that it was an extremely strong alcoholic drink.

He felt sudden rage. What _else _had she done that was not age appropriate? He gritted his teeth trying not to think about it. It wasn't his business anyway.

He felt his stomach flip when he saw her head turn in his direction after she had finished her drink. Her cheeks were slightly pink indicating she was drunk. She looked beautiful with that blush on her face. He _really _did consider kissing her senseless now.

His thoughts were cut short as she lifted her hand in a casual sort of way, as if she were scratching her head, and subtly indicated to him to come down from his perch on the wooden support.

His stomach made yet another flip. She was calling him. As if under a spell his legs lifted him up straight and he was about to jump off when he suddenly realized what he was doing.

He growled to himself angrily. 'What am I doing?' He ground out loud to himself. He glared as hard as he could at her. He would not bend to her whims. No definitely not. But his resolve broke as she indicated to him once again, this time with a smirk on her face.

He swallowed angrily. Well, no harm. After all, she was not normal. And if she did try anything then… no, he wouldn't be able to do anything to her. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her. He didn't know why the thought of hurting her was unbearable to him. He didn't know why he felt so much anger at the thought that she might have been with another man. He just didn't know… There were so many questions running in his head.

* * *

She had him watched from the instant he had jumped on that building, when he followed her to school. When he followed her to the bar, where he now sat on the wooden beam, she watched him.

His indecisiveness was absolutely adorable. How he wallowed in doubt whether or not to come to her. He _would_ come to her. She didn't why she was so certain of this. She just _knew._

Sakura was drunk. But she wasn't drunk to the point that comprehension was impossible. She was perfectly in control of her actions. Admittedly her mind was a little fogged but much, _much _more would have to be done to blunt the sharpness of _her _mind.

Sakura was a genius. She wasn't arrogant, no, it was simply a fact. She never got along well with most of her classmates because of their ignorance. It disgusted her. Today morning had simply been recurring evidence of their stupidity. But when she saw _him_, she forgot how to breathe. It was like her mind had stopped functioning. And that was saying something.

She felt a sudden urge to call out to him. But she didn't even know him, let alone his name. She wanted to touch his silky black hair that for some reason stood up like a duck's behind, a flaw that she was willing to overlook. She wanted to run her hands over his body and feel those muscles. She wanted to stare into those _beautiful _black eyes of his.

Sakura had never been romantically inclined or any way otherwise to males. Not even sexually. She knew for a fact she was straight. She had found men handsome, albeit rarely. But she never felt the need to, bluntly put, fuck. And so she didn't. But that didn't mean she couldn't try other things out. Drinking, to be specific. She had always been curious as to how people could form an addiction to such a vile tasting substance.

But this morning, when she saw him, it was as if a shock had run through her body. She suddenly realized how it felt, to want, to _need_.

Her attention was diverted from thoughts of him, well… to him. He had got down with such speed and subtlety; she would have thought he had just come in through the door.

Unconsciously she ran her eyes over his body in a swift movement and almost swore at the sight. He looked so damn sexy in that black attire. He was wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket on top with baggy black jeans with black boots to match.

He walked in a fluid-like movement towards her and sat down next to her on the seat. She felt like her heart had skipped a beat. Immediately she berated herself. She wasn't a silly lovelorn _stupid_ girl. Hearts couldn't skip beats. It was impossible. Only a dumb person would think that. And dumb was hardly a word that could describe her. And well… she was doubtful about the lovelorn part, though.

They would both looked like two friends getting together and hanging out in a bar to drink away their worries and sorrows to an observer. At least that's what it would look like.

* * *

They stared at each other for a while until Sasuke decided he'd had enough.

'Why'd you come here?' He asked in a low voice. It was one of the many questions he was desperate to ask her.

She shrugged. 'There are less people to bother about and to bother us. It seemed more private somehow.'

'How-' She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. She giggled and winked at him. Both their stomachs did uncomfortable flips. His at her beauty and hers at the boldness she never knew she possessed.

'One question each, sweetheart. It's my turn. What's your name?' She said sliding her finger off his mouth. Sasuke blinked. He was still a little stunned.

'Sasuke Uchiha.' He replied once he got back to his senses. Sakura wanted to laugh with glee. He was rattled. And here she was thinking nothing could ever rattle him.

'How can you see me, Sakura?' Sasuke spat out harshly, breaking her out of her reverie. He really wanted to know. How could she see him? Sakura shook her head making him hiss in anger at her.

'Leave the big ones for the last Sasuke. Your patience will be rewarding.' She whispered in his ear, as she leaned closer to him and soon after sat back. Sasuke finally got sick of the suspense and decided to pull rank on her.

He'd had enough of roundabout talk. He hadn't followed her around for nothing, the least she could do was give him _answers_. She was such a naive girl thinking that he would actually allow things go the way she wanted them to.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her so close that their faces were a few centimeters apart. Sakura shifted uncomfortably trying to get away from him. She had never been this close to a guy before and was slightly put off at being dragged around like a rag doll.

She would never admit it but she was intimidated, and even more so when he sneered in her face and pulled off her hood and cap, exposing her pink head and feminine face for everybody in the bar to see.

'_Sweetheart_ I own this bar. We can have all the privacy and time you want.' He said bringing her closer. Sakura's eyes widened.

'Shit, I am so screwed.' She thought as she pushed him a little trying to put, if not much, at least a little distance between them.

She was too busy trying to get out of his iron grip, to notice he was engrossed in looking at her eyes. He couldn't help himself when she had widened her eyes. They were so beautiful.

He smirked. He meant it when he said they could have all the privacy and time that they needed for her to answer his questions satisfactorily. She had unintentionally walked into his _territory_.

Sakura glared at him angrily and he stared right back at her with a smug smirk engraved on his face.

The whole time she'd thought that she'd been in control and he let her think that. She wasn't used to being helpless in a situation. This was a first and she had no idea how to deal with this.

She watched as he signaled to the barkeeper. Soon the whole place had been cleared out and they were alone. Sasuke still hadn't let go of her arm and was planning to any time soon.

With smirk still large on his face he looked at her angry face and couldn't help but feel a satisfied feeling run through his veins. He had her now and she had no way to escape.

He had plenty of time on his hands now.

_._

_._

_._

_"Love is a gift; Friendship is an exchange."_

* * *

**I won't be updating the next two weeks because of personal reasons so please bear with me! I promise to update with two chapters when I get back to this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter two : Trapped With Frustration

**_HIIII GUYSS! _**

**Please read the author's note at the end. It's kind of necessary.  
**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO zarahgranger AND CpnOzzy, MY FOURTH AND FIFTH REVEIWERS. THANKS GUYS!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Trapped with Frustration -

_"You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.- _**_Dr. Seuss_**_"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke found that he was on the verge of releasing a full-blown out tantrum after many _extremely _unsuccessful attempt of talking to Sakura. He also learnt that determination in staying resilient was something not everybody had. Reasons for Sakura's abnormality just kept piling on in his mind and he found out third, that his admiration for her was escalating to levels scarily reaching respect.

The subject of his perplexity continued to resist and ignore his incessant questioning, choosing to reply with icy glares instead of words. She sat with her arms crossed and mouth clamp shut tight.

The one-sided conversation had lasted hours now and it was almost morning. Moreover Sasuke wasn't used to talking much. His language consisted mostly of monosyllables, such as "hn" or "aa". If he could feel sorry for himself he certainly would.

This fact did nothing to help Sasuke's mood get better, only making it worse. He settled himself down on a chair in front of her and stared at her contemplatively with smoldering eyes.

His eyes scanned her body, taking in her rigid posture. At that moment everything about her stance oozed anger. Sasuke had wanted things to go smoothly, but he had ended up with this instead- a raging virago. Not that she had been particularly violent. She'd just thrown a few chairs around, that's all.

'Great. More stuff to pay for.' Sasuke thought inwardly groaning.

She had turned her head to the side so as not to face him; she gripped her upper arms tight and wore an expression of hostility.

Sakura wasn't going to crack, he realized, as he analyzed her soft features that held a certain kind of iciness about them.

An idea popped into his head. If she wouldn't crack, then she could surely be weathered down. Keeping this in mind, he decided to put his little experiment into action. Sasuke had never been particularly physical and neither did he enjoy contact. But it felt different with Sakura… He felt a certain urge to touch her. Just to brush past her arm, shoulder, touch her hair. _Kiss_ her.

He didn't dwell on it too long, choosing to ignore the feelings that welled up inside him.

* * *

Aiming for what he was, would certainly be difficult. He walked around the chair on which she was seated. He was more used to using a knife or a gun. Those kinds of methods sure worked well on "normal" cowards like the ones he was used to dealing with. He heavily weighed the fact that she was "not normal", meaning normal methods wouldn't work with her.

But he didn't want to try it with Sakura either. The idea just didn't sit well with him. Hurting her was slightly unimaginable to him. The _very _idea of it disgusted him. He had resolved that he wouldn't hurt her and so, he wouldn't.

He sat down in front of her and brought his chair closer to hers.

She shifted in her chair slightly, putting as much distance between them possible, but that could hardly be counted as a reaction. She had been like that the whole time.

He lifted his hand and reached for her face, softly caressing her cheek. He noted, with satisfaction, the shock rippling through her features before she once again rearranged them in to an indifferent and cold mask.

He carefully removed his hand from her cheek and moved to ear, taking his time as his fingers brushed across her neck and slowly across her cheek gathering strands of candy colored hair and tucking them behind her ear. Sakura jerked her head back away from his fingers as if his touch stung her.

He had watched her intently the whole time for any sort of reaction and knew now that, though if not completely, gentle touches riled her up. He allowed himself a small smirk.

* * *

If Sasuke thought he was watching then that would have made Sakura look like a hawk eyeing a potential competitor for food. She was extremely angry right now and definitely not in the mood for his intense scrutiny which under normal circumstances she would have welcomed. But she had to admit, when he started touching her like that…

She saw with growing anger, his smirk. He thought of it as a small victory which irritated her beyond any limit she had known before. The annoyance she felt at the fact that he thought he was winning was almost tangible.

Quite unable to help herself as he leaned down once again seemingly to continue his gentle ministrations she drawled out in a cold, lazy and _bored_ voice-

'You know, if you're trying to seduce me, it's not working.'

Her words and tone betrayed her true feelings, but after all, Sakura had never been one to accept things.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her, his back bent just enough so his face was at the same height at which hers was.

'Well, it got a reaction out of you, did it not? That means it's obviously working.'

'If you think that, you have no idea how wrong you are.' Sakura answered coolly.

'Maybe not, seeing as how you've _tried_ to establish that just now. But I still think you're flustered.'

'Your obvious confidence in your methods is admirable Sasuke.'

'And your level-headedness is as well.'

Sakura blinked at the compliment but didn't wallow in the feeling that welled up in her stomach. She watched him get up and walk around in front of her.

'And actually, this is the first time I'm doing, well…' Sasuke stopped in his tracks and smirked at her. 'Well, whatever you call this.' He said, gesturing towards her with his hand.

Sakura snapped at that moment. She had taken enough blows to her ego at being outdone and she wasn't going to take anymore.

'Listen up pretty boy. It doesn't prove anything just because I'm in your bar, got that? You think you're so smart don't you? You think you've succeeded in shaking me. I bet you think you're breaking my barriers. You're wrong. Because, everything you're doing right now? It only strengthens them. I can take anything you throw at me, because I'm _strong_. You underestimated me, just like everybody else. You think you've won, don't you? In truth _I have_. _You _keep me here because _you _can't handle the effect I have on you. _You _want to know _how._' Sakura ranted in a moment of rage.

Sasuke looked at her with barely hidden ferocity,

'Breathe Sakura.' Was all he said to her.

This only served to displeasure Sakura further, causing her face to turn a reddish shade.

'Stop doing that. Stop. Because when I get back at you, you will regret it.' She said in a venomous tone which promised trouble. Sakura sounded positively deadly. It astounded him as to how a murderous a girl so young, such as her, could sound. This reminded him…

'How old are you Sakura?' He asked.

'I'm Seventeen.' Sakura mumbled out. It had been a sort of involuntary response. She hadn't really meant to tell him.

Sasuke winced at how young she was. Compared to his one seventy seven, she was certainly young. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her how old he was. She would probably, as youngsters her age put it, "freak out". But he didn't bet on it. After all, she wasn't normal.

* * *

Sakura had managed to gather herself during this interruption to her furious monologue. She decided all this anger wasn't good for her. It released unwanted hormones into her bloodstream with ill effects. She wanted to leave.

'My parents will be worried if they don't find me home in the morning.. Ask your stupid questions and let me go. This is an absolute waste of my very precious time.' She said in a rude and sharp voice putting a heavy emphasis on precious.

Sasuke's eyes turned red and before she could even realize it, he was in front of her with murderous eyes.

'I get no pleasure from keeping you here Sakura.' He said, hissing at her.

To the contrary he _did _find pleasure in keeping her here but Sasuke wasn't going to let her know that. Sakura snorted. It wasn't a normal snort, it was a knowing one.

'Really, now? Then why have you bothered keeping me alive? Oh, and I have to get back before my parents wake up. It's nearing that time now.' She said in a flat tone.

Sasuke grit his teeth. He wasn't the kind to keep girls away from their homes. He might be from the mafia but he had a certain deep rooted respect for parents. And seeing them running around tensed and panicked was something he didn't relish.

'How can you see me?' He questioned for the second time, equaling the flatness in the tone she had used.

'I've always been able to see your kind.' Sakura said with what Sasuke identified to be bitterness. It caught his attention. He drew his chair once again and sat down in front of her. Sakura gave a frustrated groan as he sat back down and gave a heavy huff, sitting back in her chair.

'Just a little more time and I'll let you go.' Sasuke said, forcing himself to stay calm. Her sudden display of immaturity at his action had reminded him that under the demeanor of coolness and calm was a young, fiery and_ impatient_ teenager.

No normal person should have been able to see him when he was in the shadows. The importance of what he had asked was earth shattering. But it wasn't something that Sakura would understand.

'And what do you think my creatures of my "kind" are?' He asked.

Sakura snorted. 'Vampires, duh-uh.'

The insinuation of "duh-uh" into her language greatly irritated Sasuke. He'd experienced the transition of "shan't" to "won't" and hadn't found it all that bad. It was actually easier. But the word "duh-uh" made him want to bang his head against- _no_, the _user's _head against a wall.

He'd have to make an exception for this case though. He realized that though she wasn't being sarcastic, she was being degrading. Another thing that irritated him about new "trends" was the vampire theory.

'I'm not a vampire, Sakura.' Sasuke said dryly.

Sakura scoffed. 'And I'm stupid.'

She took a breath and continued. 'Sure you aren't. You drink blood and your movements aren't human but… You aren't a vampire, right?

'I'm not sparkly am I.'

'Comparing yourself to fairy princess Edward now are you? Congratulations, you've just hit an all time low.'

Sasuke sighed. There would be no end to this useless argument. He didn't dwell on the petty argument. Just two more and he'd be done.

'You feel it too, don't you? The feeling of wanting to be _closer_.' He said in a quiet voice.

Her silence was all the answer he needed.

* * *

'How do I contact you?' He asked her.

The question took Sakura by surprise. She hadn't expected that he'd want anything to do with her after this. She collected her bearings and quickly thought it over. If she gave him her cell phone number, she was giving him a very direct means of contact and a _lot _ of information.

Sakura wasn't ready to share that much just yet. She cleared her throat and sat up straight.

'We could meet here.' Sakura said slowly.

Sasuke's brain was suffused with happiness that she'd agreed to see him again but the happiness dulled his comprehension and he didn't realize until a few seconds later that she meant to meet him in his bar. But as soon as he did, he refused.

'You're underage, no.' He said with finality.

'As if I haven't come here before.' Sakura said, rolling her eyes, completely dismissing the "finality".

'The next thing you know you're having a fucking bad hangover and you're in bed naked with a hippie, a ring on your finger and a marriage certificate.'

'It's not going to happen. You need to chill out. As if you haven't had sex before.' Sakura countered.

'I haven't, but I know you have. I also think you don't need anymore.' Sasuke said in a morose tone.

'What gave you that idea? And whether I have or haven't isn't any of your concern anyway!' Sakura said with a little more vigor than needed.

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but shut it. She was right, it wasn't his concern. But he was relieved to know that she hadn't, _yet_. He couldn't digest seventeen year olds having sex. The way she had defended herself had been a clear indication.

Sakura might be smart but she made mistakes too. Compared to his years of experience, it was hardly fair to think she could be perfect.

'Not here, Sakura.' Sasuke said, making himself clear.

'Fine then, pick me up at seven in the evening outside my school tomorrow.' She said with a frown

'All right,' Sasuke acknowledged with a nod.

It was impossible for Sakura not to have a cell phone. Everybody in the current age used a cell phone. And the chances of a teenager like Sakura not having one was just around nil. He'd have to go along with whatever she wanted until she trusted him enough. He refused to stalk her and find out. That was a breach of privacy. He hated people being in his personal bubble, so why shouldn't she?

With this in mind he got up and waved his hand in a swishy movement towards the door.

'You can leave now.' He said with a slightly mocking edge to his tone.

'Like I needed your permission.' She said, scoffing as she got up with her head held high and walked out swiftly grabbing her wig and cap in the process, carefully placing both items on her head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Who did she think she was?_

Sakura walked angrily, hugging herself trying to keep warm.

_Who did he think he was? _

_._

_._

_._

_"The most precious gift we can offer anyone is our attention. When mindfulness embraces those we love, they will bloom like flowers.- _**_Thich Nhat Hanh_**_"_**_  
_**

* * *

**Hi hi. You guys probably thought I forgot this story. But remember, I solemnly swore to finish it didn't I? I don't break promises. :D **

**I remember very well that I promised two chapters, and two chapters it will be. I know the progress of the story seems slow but even if it is supernatural, I want the LOVE to be slightly natural. :P**

**But please give me time. It's not easy managing my stuff.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter three : Revelation Of Sakura

**HI EVERYBODY! **

**umm nothing much to say really... :P**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS STORY.**

**OH AND FEMINISTS! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU GUYS OUT THERE!**

**I'm going to warn you though, no sasusaku this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Revelation of Sakura

_The key is to get to know people and trust them to be who they are. Instead, we trust people to be who we want them to be and when they're not, we cry. - David Duchovny_

_._

_._

_._

'Who does he think he is?' Sakura thought mutinously, as she kicked a pebble lying in her way.

'Over confident, arrogant, selfish, conceited, ungracious, thoughtless-' Sakura continued to insult him with all the words stored in her vocabulary, which was, admittedly large.

She pulled on her gloves and zipped up her jacket to keep a little warm.

As she continued her rant a couple of men trailed in her footsteps. Too wrapped up in her in her thoughts of attaching every unflattering word to Sasuke's character, she didn't notice the men coming closer.

As soon as the men came into grabbing distance, one of them immediately put their hand on her mouth to keep her quiet in case she tried to make noise. He was satisfied when she did something. The smart girl knew how to keep herself in check. The other men came around leering.

There were four of them, including the one who had put his hand over Sakura's mouth. It didn't happen often, this. But they felt like it today. And who were they to pass up a treat like this.

Sakura shut her eyes tight.

* * *

Sasuke looked up to the sky from his perch on a terrace. Should he have gone after Sakura? Had she reached home safe? He wondered for a moment whether he _should_ check on her. Then he decided against it. That annoying girl would be sure to get angry at him for doing so.

He got up, planning to retreat to his place and get some rest. But his ears perked up as he heard a distant scream. He froze. He turned and left for the direction in which he had heard the scream.

* * *

Sakura shut her eyes tight. The man in front of came closer to see her expression when he found himself staring into blazing green eyes gleaming with savage and lethal intentions promising a painful death.

The man was momentarily terrified but tried to squash the unease that rose from the pit of his abdomen. What could a girl of five feet do to _him_?

'Don't scream. Otherwise, we won't show any mercy.' His companion whispered lecherously into her ear moving his hand away from her mouth. His partners had a bad feeling. They had never seen such blood-thirsty eyes, _never_.

'I'm giving you ten seconds to walk away.' She said with a menacing voice.

'_-Egotistical, narcissistic, vain, proud-'_

She continued to think paying no attention to the scoffing men. They were just an annoyance.

She looked at up at them with a malevolent glint in her eyes. Their ten seconds were up. And they had the misfortune of finding her _at a very wrong time_. She would have been a little nicer under normal circumstances.

* * *

Sasuke found the source of the scream being a drunken man smashing another with glass bottles. He looked at them with distaste and chose not to step in at all. These were times when Sasuke felt that women were the more sensible creatures.

They never fought without reason. With that thought in mind he left.

* * *

Sakura never fought without reason. She wasn't the kind to waste her time on people unworthy of it. Yes, she would have been much, _much _more nice usually.

'Your ten seconds are up.' She said softly, betraying no emotion. She let her eyes tell them everything.

'Listen her girly-' The man who had a hold on her from behind, unfortunately couldn't get a look at her eyes to understand just how serious she was and was cut off mid-sentence.

The interruption was caused in his speech as he was suddenly seized by the back of his neck by a slim hand that flipped him over her body sending him crashing into one of his companions.

Sakura jumped lithely on a raised platform and snatched the pole from her former "captor". She wasted no time in leaping at another and hitting him with the metal pole. He snarled in pain and attempted to take the pole away from her but she was too fast for him as she evaded his hands and dropped to the ground sweeping her legs at his, making him fall hard on his back and head.

'_Inconsiderate, unmindful, impolite-'_ She continued to think with rising anger.

She thrust the pole upwards in her crouched position at the man who had rushed to the aid of his partners fallen on the ground, hitting him square in the jaw, causing him to give a groan of pain.

The two men who had been in a tangle of sorts as she had thrown one of them on the other were recuperating and pulled out their knives.

'_-Imposing, pompous, over-bearing, imperious-' _She stood holding the pole ready.

She wasted no time and moved the pole swiftly to the one standing closest and hit the butt of the knife, sending it in the air. She jumped on the raised platform, propelling herself into the air to clasp the knife in her hands.

Time slowed down for Sakura as she looked down analyzing her position quickly. The one with the knife staring at her, the other knife-less gawking, one was holding his jaw in pain, the other taking support from the platform holding the back of his head.

'_Bumptious, overweening, presumptuous, immodest-'_

As she fell toward the ground she landed on her feet and instantly pinned the man who was staring with the pole and threw her knife straight at his abdomen. He gave an exclamation of pain and fell to the ground but Sakura paid no attention to him as she had already thrown the pole at the man who was holding his head and retrieved both knives.

'_Audacious, insolent, impudent, self-obsessed-'_

The man fell to the ground again and groaned. Sakura threw one knife with impeccable aim at the one who was gawking, getting him in the shoulder. The only man who wasn't on the ground stopped holding his jaw and ran towards her with a war cry only to receive a knife embedded in his stomach.

Sakura pulled the knife from moaning man's shoulder, not too gently, and threw it with dexterity at the man with the injured head, hitting his back. She looked around to see if she'd finished up all the annoyances. Satisfied with her work she picked up her cap which had fallen in the process and placed it on her head.

'_-Cheeky, hubristic, cocky bastard.' _She finished in her head and walked off.

* * *

Now that Sakura had found an outlet for all that pent up frustration she was feeling a whole lot better. She knew these men would never go to the cops; they were guilty of too many things. The deliberate nature of their actions proved they'd done this many times before.

The disgust she felt at their actions was evident, the more she thought about it. She loathed these kinds of things and the people who enacted these abhorred deeds. Normally she'd leave perpetrators like them unconscious in front of the police station. But she would enjoy the occasional pleasure of venting her anger by making them _bleed_.

In the state she had left them in, they wouldn't be able to move. Somebody would report them and they'd be arrested when the officials recognized them.

In the highly unlikely chance that the men tried to pin the crime on her, she was safe. She'd worn her gloves and wig. And there had to be way too many people with green eyes. _Unidentifiable_.

Her mind went back to the evening's happenings and she unconsciously frowned. Really, who did he think he was? Acting all high and mighty as if she was a wee little fly that he suddenly became fond of.

She tried to come to terms with what she felt and in the end couldn't help but feel that it was all a silly occurrence. She thought it was just her hormones acting up a little late. She was vehemently refusing to think she could feel anything for him.

Her thoughts were rather antithetical to her feelings, but Sakura had never been one to admit she was wrong. Not that she had _been _wrong before. Unlike the human tendency to mindlessly question facts that seemed untrue, she scrutinized and examined it thoroughly before she deemed it incorrect. Unlike others, she wasn't narrow-minded.

Such was her nature. A way to put it across would be that _she read in between the lines_. But this time when her brain was tasked with the taxing prospect to surmise that for once, she might be wrong _and_ in love, it naturally resorted to repudiate all such treacherous thoughts.

Sakura had always thrived in her selfish little world of denial. Never had anybody cared for her and neither she anybody else.

Her parents had had died when she was ten, in a fire that had suddenly flared up due to the carelessness of one of their neighbors. She had stayed with her mother's parents until her grandmother, and a year later, her grandfather passed away. She had been fourteen at the time.

She refused to go into foster care and petitioned the court for emancipation that very year, already a sensible and pragmatic girl with the disposition of a phlegmatic young lady. The court granted her wishes and she was left free to do what she wished.

At the age of fourteen and a half she started to take care of herself with the money she had inherited from her parents, grandparents and, of course, what she earned herself. It was a decent amount, decent enough to pay quite a large amount for her school and college funds.

Sakura didn't do anything fancy. She worked as waitress part-time and she baked for a shop which paid her all too well for a bit of flour and cream. On weekends she worked as a gym trainer. Together it gave her more than enough money for her needs, and sometimes enough even to pamper herself once in a while.

She was lucky, she thought on days when she was in a good mood, to have such compassionate employers. The couple that owned the café was sweet and understanding. They were horrified to hear she was a minor _and_ living completely alone.

They showered her with little things like lunch when she didn't eat and sent her home with warm dinner in her hands. They stitched for her, they bought her new clothes, and they bought her _candy_.

Sakura had always been ashamed to admit that she loved candy and chocolate to others, after her family died. Candy and chocolate was supposed to be for little kids. She hadn't known people so perceptive as her employers, for _normal_ people, that is.

Once they had noticed, they bought her these almost every other day. They weren't much older than her and had been married recently. This made her wonder how people as young as them could be so warm-hearted and caring.

The man who ran the confectionary was quiet but he always gave her a smile. The kind of smile that told her she was never alone. Over time he became one of her closest confidants. Whatever the problem, she always went to him first. Even if she was intelligent, it was always better to get a second opinion.

They never talked much, choosing instead to bask in the comforting silence that surrounded them when they met. He never questioned her motives or actions, but stood by her in times of difficulty.

The owner of the gym… he was _different_. He was _austere _but was just really a soft-hearted teddy bear on the inside. Nevertheless he was unforgiving and flinty and a "no-nonsense" man. He was fiercely protective of her, as if she were his own daughter. Anybody who tried to pull anything around her was instantly banned from ever entering the gym or entering into her _very_ field of vision.

Sakura pulled out her key as she reached her dingy little apartment and opened up the door revealing a tiny, worn out couch, a fridge and a small kitchen which was stocked to the brim with numerous ingredients she used for baking.

Her living room and adjoining kitchen were rather compact but she never spent much time there. She closed the door behind her walked into her room. Her room was the treasure chest she kept guarded. Her collection was larger and better than any other good library. It contained books from all over the world, some very valuable.

But Sakura hardly cared for that. She kept these books because of her love for reading. She treasured each one of those books, mainly because most of it was her parent's collection. They had been handed down parent to child and she sort of ended up with a unique collection.

Her bedroom constituted the largest area of her apartment for all her books and other things. If ever there were a crisis, Sakura would grab her laptop and favorite bag or rather rucksack and a couple of clothes and scoot.

And about her overly large bookshelf? She had it covered. Although it had cost her a good fortune, her books were safe. They were contained in the most recent state of the art locker. Fire proof, an efficient air lock system that didn't let moisture in, strong, sturdy and hard. What more could she ask for?

Her laptop and books contained… _information_. Valuable work which had taken a long time to compile. She was proud of it. She had put in hours of effort into this. In simple words, she'd worked her ass off. She wasn't about to let all this get out of her hands so easily.

She took out a book she had yet to finish. It was a gift from her café employers. She removed her gloves carefully placing them inside the cupboard. The gym owner had given her his most prized gloves when he found she didn't use any. She gave a long leather bound diary a tender look. This had been given to her by the confectioner.

Sakura undressed and took a hot bath, enjoying herself as the hot water soothed her muscles. She didn't have much to do tomorrow as it was a weekend. Just a few hours at the gym and she'd go meet Sasuke.

Sakura refused to think about him at the moment and resolved to enjoy the water running down her back. She turned the shower handle and rubbed herself dry, putting on a snug tank top and comfy shorts.

Tucking herself in her bed she looked up at her plain ceiling and then at her shelf. She smiled. She liked working. Not because it gave her money, but because it gave her a lot _more_. _They_ gave her _love_.

Sakura was sometimes ruthless, cold and, albeit very rarely, malicious. But she knew what was more important than money and power; she knew that _love _was more important. She also knew that if a person could show it freely, then they were truly gifted. Knowledge wasn't everything.

And when she felt love or loved, that's when she felt truly blessed.

_._

_._

_._

_Friendship involves many things, but above all, the power of going out of one's self and appreciating what is noble and loving in another. -Thomas Hughes  
_

* * *

**As I mentioned earlier, all my followers are giving me the impression that I'm not doing justice to this story. **_  
_

**I need your opinion once in a while, therefore I would like you to leave a review. I'm not asking for much so it would be nice if you guys give a review or two to my story.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. BRING IT!**

**And sorry, if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**REVIEW! - The BWC.**


End file.
